The Students From Margous
by WeasleySweetie
Summary: *Final Chapter Up!* There's a secret being held by three transfer students at Hogwarts.It unfolds as You- Know- Who returns. But does he want Harry or somebody else? R/R!! Sequel?
1. Letter From Ron

As usual Harry Potter, of 4 Privet Dr., was ready to go back to school at Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry. The first of September was only a week away. Harry was also excited to get a letter from his bestfriend, Ron. Who, once again, was inviting Harry over for the summer. Ron was a tall guy with red hair. He had mostly grown out of his freckles and his big feet now fit him.  
  
Harry was laying on his small bed. His sheets were torn and stained. These were Dudley's old sheets, no doubt. In fact, practically everything Harry owned was worn in by Dudley. Harry looked across the room to see his snowy white owl's cage. Hedwig was flying off somewhere, probably trying to catch a scurrying mouse. It was dark and the sky was not clear blue but rather black. The clouds stood out white on this dark background. He could here Dudley and Uncle Vernon snoring. Aunt Petunia was also asleep, he knew this because he could hear her mumbling words.  
  
Harry sat up in his bed. This was like the many nights he had before school had started. He was lonely, he was tired of being alone. He wasn't really alone but, his "family" was rather mean to him, they never paid attention to him and were rather glad that he was going to Hogwarts. Not glad because, he was accepted to the best magic school in the world but, glad because, he was gone for 9 months or the year.  
  
'finally' he thought. He jumped out of bed to see Pig, Ron's messenger owl, come zooming through the window screeching. Hedwig was chasing him.  
  
"Hush you git!" Harry warned Pig, He really didn't want the Dursleys to wake up. Harry jumped up a grabbed Pig. " Get in your cage Hedwig and don't torment this little bird," Harry scowled at his white owl. Hedwig didn't appreciate this comment. Harry untied the note from Pig's scrawny brown leg. Pig fluffed his feathers and sat on the edge of Harry's bed. The letter was from Ron and read.  
  
Harry,  
  
How's everything at the muggle house? Well, Everything is good here but, Mom wants me to invite you over for the last week of summer. We can go to Diagon Alley together and get our new things for Hogwarts... 8 new books! Can you believe that? Blimey! Oh, that reminds me, Hermione is here all ready and she's staying for the last week too. Well, I like the idea of you coming over. Ask the muggles or something and send your answer back with that crazy little git of an owl. Hope to hear from you soon!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry really wanted to go to Ron's. It was started to become a tradition to go. Harry decided to keep Pig over night so that he could ask the Dursleys in the morning.  
  
Even though, Harry was excited he laid down because, he was so sleepy. His last visions were of Hogwarts. A new Year, Fifths years to be exact. He already knew there'd be a new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. He couldn't wait to start Quidditch, it had seemed like forever since he played. He also couldn't wait to see Cho, His crush. Maybe Hagrid found some kind of new... All his thoughts ended, for he was now asleep. 


	2. The Last Night at the Dursley's

The sun had just risen, giving the light blue sky a yellow effect. Birds were singing, which most of triggered something in Pig. For he was swarming around the room hooting and doing tiny flips. Hedwig watched the small bird in envy. Or maybe, the envy was hatred, it was rather hard to distinguish.  
  
Pig swooped down and landed by Harry's arm. He nipped at it playfully but Harry's head was under his pillow trying to fog out the noise from Ron's owl.  
  
"Go away," Harry mumbled in a groggy tone. Pig hopped onto Harry's back and then onto the Pillow. " Agh, fine. I'll get up." Harry finally gave in. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He tried to see what time it was. He thought maybe his eyes were bothering him when he realized he needed to put his glasses on. It was ten until eight. A little earlier than Harry wanted it to be but, he also wanted to get his answer form the Dursleys as soon as possible. Besides, the sooner they answered, the sooner Harry could send Pig far, far away.  
  
Harry stumbled down the stairs to find Uncle Vernon sipping coffee and reading the local newspaper.  
  
"good morning Uncle Vernon" Harry said, He didn't really mean it but, he wanted to get the day off on a good foot.  
  
His Uncle snorted and kept reading. Harry peered into the kitchen to see Aunt Petunia cooking breakfast. It smelled horrible. But, just because it smelled bad didn't mean Dudley wouldn't eat it.  
  
Dudley came bulldozing down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"MMM..food.…" He sniffed and grinned  
  
"Oh Good Morning my little Dudders.… Would you like some bacon and eggs?" Aunt Petunia asked while kissing her son.  
  
'So that's what she's cooking? Could've fooled me' Harry thought  
  
Dudley nodded his fat head, " Good morning son," Uncle Vernon greeted,  
  
" here you go my wittle Dudders, some beacon and eggs with your favorite cola,"  
  
" I WANT MORE BACON!" Dudley practically screamed. Aunt Petunia had been trained well, she ran back into the kitchen and loaded a saucer with about 30 more pieces of the fried meat, in less than 10 seconds. Dudley now looked satisfied as he scarfed down the food on his plate.  
  
" As for you," Aunt Petunia started, " you can serve your self you messy haired boy."  
  
Harry nodded, as his Aunt turned her back, he rolled his eyes.  
  
Harry picked at his eggs and tried to imagine he was eating some of Hogwart's chicken legs. It didn't help. He looked up at Uncle Vernon who was finished reading the newspaper.  
  
" Uncle Vernon," Harry began. He was a bit nervous but, he really needed an answer. " You remember the Weasleys?"  
  
Uncle Vernon glared at him. " Yes, those weird folk?" Dudley had dropped his fork on his plate, he remembered them quite well.  
  
" Yes, The Weasleys. Well, They invited me to their house for the rest of the summer. I'll catch the train with them and all…" Harry trailed off, he knew his Uncle had heard everything he needed to hear.  
  
"Well, I don't want you thinking you can do this every summer but, We have a lot of plans and it would be to much time to pick drop you off and all."  
  
Harry knew this was as close to a 'Yes' that he was going to get from his Uncle.  
  
" Thank you Uncle Vernon" He also knew that they didn't have any plans.  
  
Harry ate the last bit of food there was on his plate in a big gulp and rushed upstairs.  
  
As he opened his door and Pig wooshed down and greeted Harry.  
  
"'Ello Pig, I have something for you to deliver for me," Pig got even more excited.  
  
After scribbling down to Ron that he could go and to come pick him very soon he attached the letter to Pig and sent him off. Hedwig seemed a little flustered about her not getting to go.  
  
The day passed very slowly. Harry spent most of the day packing his things. He packed his Hogwart robes, Firebolt, letters that he had received from Ron, Hermione and even from Seamus.  
  
Later that night, there was a tapping on the window. Harry opened the window, he was rather relieved that Ron had not sent Pig but, Hermes.( A/N: Thanks Jamie for finding the name!) Hermes was Percy's owl. Harry wondered if Percy knew Ron used his owl but, didn't think about it long for he wanted to read the note attached to the owl's leg.  
  
Harry,  
  
That's great! Bill (who's visiting again! yes!) and I will be picking you up by our new vehicle tomorrow afternoon, have your stuff ready! I don't want to spend too much time with those nasty muggles.  
  
Ron  
  
p.s. Ginny can't wait to see you!  
  
Harry felt his cheeks go a little pink. Ginny had a crush on him, he knew it but, it always made him feel awkward.  
  
Harry felt very satisfied knowing he'd see Ron and Hermione tomorrow. He sent Hermes back home after feeding and watering him. Harry was beginning to think Hedwig wasn't going to forgive for letting all these owls in and letting them send letters.  
  
" Hedwig, I'm sorry I'm not going to let you out tonight because we're leaving tomorrow, I doubt if you'll come back on time," Harry said stroking her. She ruffled her feathers and pretended not to hear him. Harry gave a weak smile and slipped into bed, ready for tomorrow. 


	3. Just Like Home

DISCLAIMER: I'm not J. K. Rowling, there for I do NOT own any of the HP characters. The only thing I own is the story and the few characters I made up.  
  
  
  
Harry had everything ready and was waiting to go. Anticipation was getting the better of him while he sat on the stairs. He started to ponder if they'd make it or if there would be another episode with the chimney. Harry was hoping not, he didn't want to upset any of the Dursleys.  
  
Just then Dudley came barbering his large butt down the staircase.  
  
"Going to your magic school, are we?" Dudley asked with his head held high pointing at Harry's old trunk.  
  
" Yes Dudley," Harry answered not moving a muscle.  
  
" Well, I hope something bad happens while you're there," Dudley chuckled.  
  
" Dudley, You do know the Weasley's are coming to pick me up, right? Do you remembered last time they picked me up? I reckon, your tongue did not fit your mouth." Harry needed not to say more. Dudley's eyes sank in fear and he appeared to be nervous, a little shaky and sweaty. He ran into the kitchen, his favorite comfort spot. Harry shook his head and grinned.  
  
It was a quarter passed 12 when the house started to rumble. Harry was confused for a second then realized it was his bestfriend arriving to pick him up. Harry raised from the stairs and looked out the front door.  
  
"Ohmigoodness," he gapsed. There was something he thought he'd never see.  
  
" Hey Harry we got a new vehicle!" Ron shouted from the drivers seat. Yes, Ron Weasley was driving. And the vehicle, it was, well, HUGE. Harry hadn't seen any other like it. Ron and Bill had climbed down from the enormous ... thing.  
  
" It's an American car, I think, " Ron said in a slow thinking look. " anyway, how are you?"  
  
" I'm just great,"  
  
" Glad, Everyone is waiting for you back at the house, are you ready to go?" Bill asked Impatiently. He looked as though Ron had been driving fast and carelessly.  
  
Harry ran back into the house to say good-bye to his 'family'.  
  
"Good-bye Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia," Harry yelled while dragging his trunk outside. Bill lunged into the back of the, what Harry now thought was a jeep.  
  
He ran back inside, upstairs and into his bedroom to get Hedwig who looked very excited.  
  
"C'mon girl, Let's go," he said in a high pitched voice. "Good-bye Dudley!" Harry yelled again. He could hear his relatives give a faint good-bye as Harry ran out the door.  
  
Harry climbed into what now seemed like a semi. Before he even buckled up Ron stepped on the gas pedal. " Bloody 'ell!" Harry shouted as Hedwig squawked loudly in distress.  
  
"Ron...," Ron must not have heard Bill. "RON...," The engine was going so fast that Harry could barely hear Bill. "RONALD WEASLEY!" Ron looked over at Bill. Bill was usually a cool, hang loose kind of guy but not when his 15 year old brother was going 48 kph  
  
"What Bill?" Ron said in aggravation.  
  
"SLOW DOWN! You're going to git us a ticket. We're in the Muggle world, remember?! We can pay for things like that!" Bill yelled then forced into a regular voice as Ron slowed down.  
  
"Thanks Bill," Harry sighed  
  
About ten minutes later, they were out of muggle's vision range and were now flying higher than Harry and Ron had ever been, arriving into the Weasley's drive way.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting at the front door.  
  
"HELLO HARRY! So nice to see you sweetie!" Mrs. Weasley greeted Harry with open arms and kisses. " Ron, you look like a mess!"  
  
"He should mother, he drove us here in less than 15 minutes…" Bill told on his brother, this was very unusual for Bill, Harry thought.  
  
Ron elbowed Bill in the side. " I'm sorry mother I was just excited to get here so everyone could see Harry," Ron tried to do his best in apologizing.  
  
"All right, all right everyone inside and wash up! Arthur, Please take Harry's items upstairs in Ron's room," Mrs. Weasley Ordered.  
  
The boys marched into the house where they were greeted by even more Weasleys. Fred and George were practical jokers (they were the ones that made Dudley's tongue an abnormal size), they patted Harry on the back  
  
"Welcome home chap," They said in unison. Harry just shook his head. This was like his home, in a sort of way.  
  
Hermione bonded across the living room and jumped into Harry's arms. Ginny followed into the hug.  
  
"Hey, you guys, how have you been?" Harry asked with a smile. Hermione had grown a couple of inches. Her Brown hair straighten out but she still had the same bossy voice, Harry didn't think she changed much. Ginny was now as tall as Hermione and wasn't as quite.  
  
"Sorry Percy, is in his room, working as usual but, him and Penelope are planning on getting engaged," Ginny giggled.  
  
The week went by fairly fast and on August 31 all the Hogwart students were excited about going to the Hogwart's Express tomorrow. There week had been filled with De-gnoming the garden (Crookshanks had caught one), Buying thier books and new robes at Diagon Alley, and playing backyard Quidditch.  
  
On their last night Mrs. Weasley cooked the most splendid dinner with steak, mashed potatoes and gravy, broccoli and cheese, chocolate cheesecake and home made butterbeer. It was all very tasty and by the end of the night everyone was lying on the floor with a full tummy.  
  
The next morning came all too soon in Harry's point of view. He was ready to go to school but, really enjoyed it at the Weasley's house. After a small breakfast they made their journey to platform nine-and-three- quarters.  
  
" Now remember, just run towards it. And loosen up!" Percy directed the 6 students like they had never done it before.  
  
Just at that moment Harry spotted some older kids with carts looking around. They looked like Hogwarts students, only lost.  
  
"Blimey, we know Percy!" Ginny yelled. Harry was taken back at this, he still wasn't used to Ginny being loud. Percy gave her a shocked look but, waved good-bye anyway.  
  
Fred went first followed by George. Neither of them slammed into the wall but, went right through it like usual.  
  
Harry heard a muggle tell the three lost older kids to 'stop asking rubbish questions.' This all sounded to familiar to Harry.  
  
"All right Ron, now you go!" Mr. Weasley said with a wave. Ron galloped toward the wall between 9 and 10 and 'whoosh' he was in. Harry knew it was his turn now. He gave one look back at the three unusual kids.  
  
"good-bye Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Thanks for everything G'Bye Percy!" Harry stumbled at first remembering his second year where he and Ron ran right into the wall but, ended up with a bruises on their bums. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was where we wanted to be, The Hogwart's Express. 


	4. The New Students

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters, just the few people I made up and the story idea (Maybe.) Thank you, come again. Also, Thanks to Diane for Helping on this chapter. I could've done it without you!!!  
  
Harry looked behind him to see Ginny, with her long red hair waving behind her and, Hermione, who was looking at her cart to make sure nothing had fallen off.  
  
" Hogwarts here we come!" George exploded out of nowhere.  
  
As some of the prefects loaded trunks into the train others were saying good-bye to their families and finding their own place to sit.  
  
Harry saw a round boy being hugged by a rather old woman. Harry recognized it was Neville being smothered by his grandmother.  
  
Towards his right was a boy named Seamus, Harry couldn't describe him without using the words: unlucky with magic.  
  
"Come on you slow poke, you wanna get a good compartment, right?" Ron asked impatiently while pulling on Harry's shirt. Harry followed Ron, Hermione and Ginny into the train. Right before he leaped on he saw the three strange kids. Harry thought they must have gotten help. He wanted to meet these three Hogwart's students For, he had never seen them before.  
  
"Harry, you can sit down now," Ginny offered the seat next to her. Hermione whispered something in Ginny's ear and she nodded.  
  
Harry came back to realization. He had been thinking about those teenagers.' Who are they? where did they come from? I mean, I know I don't know everyone but, I recognize them. well, except for those three kids.' Harry thought.  
  
" Didja bring any Bertie Botts, Harry?" Ron asked hungrily.  
  
Harry dug into his pockets. He pulled out 4 sickles, 3 knuts, lint and 15 jellybeans.  
  
"yeah, well, some. Sorry, I got a little hungry," Harry said guilty.  
  
Ginny giggled.  
  
'Yup, she's changed,' Harry thought.  
  
The four Griffindor students talked, joked, ate and became closer. The summers can be really hard without your closet friends and sometimes your bond becomes weaker. In this case, It took them all about 10 minutes to become close again.  
  
"Well, we should get our robes on now. We'll be there soon," Hermione said grabbing her robes.  
  
Hermione was right, They arrived very soon after putting their robes on. The train jerked to a stop and the feeling finally hit Harry. The feeling of being at Hogwarts. The memories he had had there were the best in his whole life. He remembered all of his adventures from the previous years and wondered if he'd have any new ones, he sure hoped so.  
  
"C'mon Ron! Hurry up let's get it!" Harry said very excited.  
  
"I'm commin Harry. Don't get your knickers in a knot!" Ron said, he was half joking.  
  
" First years this way!" Yelled a deep voice. Harry recognized that gentle voice, It was Hagrid, The gamekeeper at Hogwarts. He was a tall, huge man with a black beard. It was traditional for him to take the first years into Hogwarts by boat. About 42 kids ran up to Hagrid ready to get inside. Then Harry noticed, the three strange kids were with the first years.  
  
"They can't be first years!" Harry said aloud unconsciously.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked looking up at Harry.  
  
"Those three kids! They're too tall to be first years! Have you ever seen them before? They're not from here!" Harry blurted out so many words it was insane.  
  
"Balderdash Harry! Are you going mad? Remember Ron as a first year? He was pretty bloody tall, wasn't he?" Hermione reassured Harry.  
  
" I reckon you're right, Hermione. C'mon lets get inside." Harry replied hesitantly.  
  
A few moments after everyone was seated in the great hall, the first years arrived. The three strange kids were not to be seen with the first years nor at any of the four long house tables. Harry now felt frustrated as if he had been hallucinating.  
  
"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts everyone!" Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school, said cheerily. Everyone clapped and hooted. You could hear George and Fred over anyone else.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, you may now bring out the sorting hat now," Dumbledore ordered Professor McGonagall, who was a tall, old woman.  
  
She stood up and took a rather old, worn out witch's hat and placed it on a stool in the middle of the front side of the room. She then took out a scroll of parchment out of her emerald robes and she began to call out names.  
  
"Arnley, Maxwell" A small boy with blonde hair jumped onto the stool.  
  
" HUFFLEPUFF!" The sorting hat yelled out. The boy jumped down and ran over to the cheering Hufflepuff table and sat next to a boy that looked like his brother.  
  
" Bones, Sally!" McGonagall yelled.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" the old hat yelled. All the Ravenclaws cheered and clapped.  
  
The sorting ceremony went on for about 15 more minutes. Now all the first years were seated. There was an addition of 10 new students to Griffindor. Still Harry did not see the 3 strange students. Everyone was ready for the great feast begin. As the food appeared on the table, Fred jumped at the huge rack of ribs.  
  
" Just one more announcement," Dumbledore began. Fred sank back into his seat with a face of disappointment.  
  
"We have 3 new transfer students," The room flowed with heavy whispers.  
  
'Yes!' Harry thought. He wasn't imagining things.  
  
" The students come from our sister country, The United States of America."  
  
Faces of shock spread across the room. The chatter became louder. There had never been anyone to attend Hogwarts that wasn't from Europe.  
  
"These new students equal to be fifth years and they are very intelligent but, will need someone to show them around Hogwarts. They will now be sorted. Go Ahead Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore stated.  
  
Professor McGonagall took the scroll of parchment back out of her dark green robes.  
  
" Kingston, Vincent," she called from the long white piece of paper.  
  
Near the entrances where Filch stood were three shadowy figures. One stepped forward. Harry recognized him as one of the strange lost kids. He was rather tall. he had black spiked hair and bright green eyes. His ora gave off a sense of distrust and utter hatred for a being not of this earth. Harry was sure this dark boy would be sorted into Slytherin.  
  
He walked down the aisle timidly as if he was about to face his doom.  
  
"Please sit down Mr. Kingston,"  
  
Vincent sat down on the three legged stool that was facing the school of Hogwarts. He was so nervous his hands shook and couldn't keep them in one place. Professor McGonagall places the ragged witch's hat on his head.  
  
"Hmm, An American I sense. Well, then, how about.... GRIFFINDOR!" The hat bellowed.  
  
Harry's mouth dropped. McGonagall raised the hat off Vincent's head. No one cheered or applauded for him. He looked around the room for the right table. Seamus waved his hand rapidly to indicate the Griffindor table.  
  
" Kingston, Brigette," McGonagall's voice echoed in the silent room.  
  
The second shadowy figure was a girl. She walked with confidence and her head held high, much unlike Vincent. She had long brown hair that flowed behind her as she walked down. Her ice blue eyes rested on the old witch's hat. She sat down like she had done this a million times.  
  
"She's pretty," Ron whispered in Harry's ear.  
  
Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes.  
  
" Another American! Well, I don't feel that you should be in any other house than, GRIFFINDOR!" the hat yelled.  
  
Brigette got up and sat next to Vincent who whispered something in her ear. Brigette looked down at the table where she met Ron's eyes. She waved and gave him a flirtatious smile.  
  
"Did you see that?!" Ron whispered to Harry. He just smiled back.  
  
Professor McGonagall continued, " Kingston, Madison!"  
  
The last shadowy figure was another girl. She was shorter than Brigette and had short blonde hair.  
  
The girl bonded over to the stool. She sat down smiling.  
  
"She's way too happy," Hermione whispered rather loudly.  
  
Brigette shot her a powerful look.  
  
The sorting hate began, " Is it an American Holiday? Well, You just need to be put in GRIFFINDOR!"  
  
She leaped up and skipped over to the Griffindor table.  
  
"Hi everyone!" She giggled.  
  
A few chuckled, they had thought her American accent cute or maybe even funny.  
  
" Now let the feast began!" Dumbledore confirmed.  
  
Everyone lunged to the food. About ten minutes in a tall, red headed boy appeared next to Madison.  
  
"So you're American?" The boy asked.  
  
"Yes, We're from Texas to be exact," Madison giggled. "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Fred," an identical boy appeared by Fred, " and this is my twin, George. What about Y'all?" Fred tried to do his best southern states accent  
  
Once again, Madison giggled. "I'm Madison. This is my twin, Brigette and that's our cousin, Vince," She said pointing to all three of them individually.  
  
"Yes, Did you not pick that up earlier, Fred?" Brigette asked coldly. Fred's eyes got wider with shock.  
  
Madison glared at her sister. Brigette shot her down with a look of dominance while Fred and George returned to their seats.  
  
"That was rude Brig!" Madison snapped. Brigette ignored her while Vince didn't even look up once.  
  
The feast ended and everyone headed to their dorms. Ron saw the 3 new students hadn't a clue where to go and walked over to them.  
  
" I can show you to your dorms," Ron offered  
  
"Sure!" Madison accepted.  
  
"My name is Ron Weasley. Fred and George are my brothers," Ron smiled.  
  
"Great, another idiot," Brigette mumbled of course, Ron didn't hear this but, escorted them to the common room.  
  
" This is the fat lady, once you tell her the password she'll let you in- bungalow," Ron stated as the picture swung open.  
  
"After you," Ron politely said, signaling for the girls to go first. Brigette rolled her eyes.  
  
In the common room sat Fred and George who looked up and saw Ron. They both looked back down. Harry waved to Ron, who walked over.  
  
"Hey Harry! Meet Brigette, Madison and Vince," Harry smiled and said "Hi," in a faint voice while shaking their hands.  
  
"Where's 'Mione?" Ron asked looking around.  
  
"Oh, she and Ginny are up in their dorm already," Harry answered.  
  
"Uh, excuse me, Where IS the girl's dormitory?" Brigette asked almost nicely.  
  
Harry pointed to the left door.  
  
"Thank you and good night," Brigette said batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Uh, So I guess the guys' dorm is to the right then?" asked a quite voice who belonged to Vince.  
  
"Yes, here lemme show you all our cool stuff," Ron suggested as Ron, Vince and Harry started up the dorms.  
  
As Madison and Brigette entered the dorm they heard faint laughter from inside.  
  
'Oh good! Maybe they'll speak to us!' Madison thought.  
  
When they opened the door the laughter stopped. Brigette recognized Hermione as the one she glared at. Ginny was a redhead, so she must be a Weasley.  
  
'Oh great, yet another idiot," Brigette thought  
  
"Hi, um, I believe we share this dorm room together," Madison said bravely.  
  
"Yes, yes. I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ginny Weasley. You're the Americans right?"  
  
"Yup, I'm Madison and this is my twin sister, Brigette," Madison said smiling, thinking she had just made new friends.  
  
There was a cat growl and some hissing. Crookshanks, Hermione's orange cat, was puffed up at a cage.  
  
"Oh, Angel!" Brigette said stumbling over to the cat kennel and her trunk. She opened the gray kennel and drew out a black cat with white markings on her chest and feet." This is Angel. I named her after my favorite American Quidditch player, Kelley Angel." Brigette announced proudly.  
  
"She loves Kelley Angel!" Madison teased. Brigette started to seem nice as she sat Angel on her four poster bed.  
  
'Maybe She's not so bad,' Hermione thought.  
  
Crookshanks jumped onto Brigitte's bed to get a better peek at Angel. She stroked Crookshanks.  
  
"Wow, This cat looks sick,' Brigette began. " He's also pretty dirty. Who does he belong to?" Brigette asked looking at her musty hand.  
  
"Me," Hermione answered sternly. All of the sudden Hermione's thoughts of Brigette being nice had faded. 


	5. Hiding Margous

disclaimer: I AM NOT JKROWLING okie?! I DON NOT OWN ANY HP CHARACTERS JUST THE COUPLE I MADE UP_*_*_*_*- Diane- THANK YOU !!!!!!! I COULD NOT of done this without ya, as usual  
  
A week later in the boys' dormitory, Vince was sitting on his bed listening to Seamus talk about Lavender, his new girlfriend.  
  
"and then, In the next owl I sent her, I asked her to be my girlfriend. Of course, she said yes," Seamus explained to Vince, over and over again. Vince looked over at Harry, who reminded him much of himself.  
  
"She's all he talks about," Harry whispered rolling his eyes.  
  
"So, Vince, Can you tell us about America?" Ron blurted over Seamus. He was obviously tired of listening to Seamus tell his Lavender story for the thirteenth time that week.  
  
Vince looked down at his worn out shoes and then back at Ron. "Sure," he said in a quite voice. "Well, It's really beautiful and there's a lot of stuff to do there," He started while gaining confidence in his voice. " There's a lot of monuments and McDonald's everywhere. We used to have a McDonald's day at Margous…" His voiced trailed off as he mentioned his old witchcraft and wizardry school.  
  
There was a moment of silence  
  
"Margous?" Ron asked suddenly. Vince looked around at the three other boys.  
  
"Um, yes. That's the magic school I went to," Vince began. " I mean, The school Brigette, Madison and I attended."  
  
"Why did you have to leave?" Ron was very interested in this subject.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you that," Harry looked at Vince suspiciously." Maybe you should ask Brigette." Vince's words echoed in everyone's head. Not a word was spoken. The silence filled the air like water entering a sinking submarine.  
  
"Ah! look it's time for dinner!" Harry's words escaped his mouth without him knowing so. Everyone shook their heads from being in a quite trance.  
  
"Right, Uh lets go," Ron said stumbling to his feet heading to the nearest door.  
  
"Ron, you might want to try THIS door," Harry said pointing at entrance door.  
  
"right, Harry. I was just testing, your, Uh, your awareness of things, yeah that's it…"  
  
While eating their dinner at in the great hall, Harry noticed that Hermione had seemed a little distant.  
  
"Is everything all right Hermione?" Ron asked while practically fitting a whole chicken leg in his mouth.  
  
Hermione looked away from Ron in disgust "Yes, everything is fine. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to the library."  
  
"Library, Library, Library, Is that all you think about Herm..?" Ron asked almost finishing his question but, didn't because, Hermione threw him a stern look. Ron perced his lips together and looked back down at his plate.  
  
As Hermione got up from her seat, Brigette and Madison took it.  
  
"Hi Ron, Harry!"  
  
"Hi Brigette, how are you doing?" Ron asked while corn flew out of his mouth.  
  
"I'm just super,Ron," Brigette answered in a smile picking up his pieces of corn and putting them in her mouth. Harry looked at her strange. Hermione, who was still standing by the table looked very disgusted as she turned and walked away. Ron quickly sollowed the rest that was left in his mouth and grinned sheepishly  
  
"Harry, I'm surprised we have so many classes together!" Madison was very giddy, all the time. This annoyed Harry once in a while, like today for instance. He was in Potion's class and if Snape didn't hate him enough, Madison was his lab partner and she accidently put in frog legs in instead of frog eyes. She just laughed it off as the cauldron began to shake and blue frog eggs popped out. Harry took the blame and wound up with detention and 10 points from Griffindor.  
  
Harry smiled, " Yeah, we do have alot of classes together, don't we?" He was still partly disgusted at Brigette.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I'm really sorry about getting you detention! you didn't have to stick up for me!" Madison said as she grabbed Harry's hand.  
  
"It's not a problem, really. I hardly ever leave Snape's class without a detention," Harry smiled slightly. He didn't want the detention but, it wasn't that big of a deal.  
  
"Oh," Madison giggled, '" We had a teacher like that at Margous, didn't we Brigette? Professor Gaiman, he wasn't very nice but, he tought the defense against dark arts class..." Madison trailed off as Brigette gave her a horrid look at the mentioning of Margous.  
  
Ron noticed this and decided to take advantage of it. "Why, did you have to leave, Madison?"  
  
Madison looked at Brigette for reinusrrance but, did not get it. She was shot down with another aweful look. Neither of the girls answered just ate in silence.  
  
"Oh look, Poor little Weasley even disgusts the new Americans," said a cold sharp voice. That nasty voice belonged to Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin. " And, That's saying something, especailly since they haven't even known you for a week."  
  
"Go away Malfoy!" Harry said in a stern, mean voice, not even looking behind him.  
  
"Well, you know it's true Potter.." Harry reached inside of his robes and grabbed his wand. He turned around and faced Draco. "Leave!" Draco tossed his head aside and looked over at the two girls.  
  
"You know what girls, Potter does get a little down right nasty sometimes. So if you ever have any trouble, just come to me okay? I can put him his place," Draco said as he looked down at Harry and then at Ron.  
  
"And you, Weasley. You should try talking when your mouth ISN'T full," He chuckled and then returned to his table.  
  
Ron looked back at his plate at pushed it away. 


	6. A Shared Teacher

Disclaimer: um nope. I don't own any of the HP characters just the 4 or 5 I all made up or I will make up. You know the drill  
  
a/n: Diane thanks a BUNCH with this, like always : ) everyone check her story out her author name is Mrs. B  
  
OKAY- correction- Diane practically co-wrote this story with me! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!!  
  
Harry walked out of the Gryffindor common room with his head down. This was the only spare time he had tonight after his homework but, yet he had to go to detention.  
  
He didn't know what he had to for detention, but of course it was going to be something he would regret.  
  
Harry soon made his way down to Filch's office without realizing it. He knocked once on the door and heard an echoing voice say to come in.  
  
"Aw, detention again, Mr. Potter?" Filch asked a question that didn't needed to be answered. Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, hissed at Harry (not that he cared). Harry sat down on a nearby stool. He was about to turn his head to ask Filch something when he noticed a dark figure a couple feet away from him. He squinted his eyes but, could not make out who the person was.  
  
"Well, you don't have to stare!" Brigette said rather sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry," Harry blushed, " I couldn't really see…" his voice faded but it gained volume again," Hey! what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, yeah... I was late to class or maybe because I made a smart comeback to McGonagall. I'm not sure which reason I'm here for tonight. " She rolled her eyes.  
  
" Do you come here often?" Harry asked.  
  
" Basically every night. Dumbledore said something about making a contract with me. Like, if I get any more detentions that I'll have to leave Hogwarts for a week or two. Not quite sure, but I don't care. Margous was SO much better than this," She emphasized the word 'so.' Harry just nodded. He wanted to ask Brigette why they had to leave Margous but, he knew his question would just be avoided.  
  
"All right Potter, Kingston. I have three 'chores' for you. Harry, I want you to clean Mrs. Norris' litter box, and Ms. Kingston, you will be dusting my office. The third chore, you will do together but, we will leave it at that. Any goofing off and I will take off 35 points from Gryffindor, understand me?" Filch was starting to remind Harry of Professor McGonagall.  
  
Harry leaned over a plastic box. It was full of litter and it smelled horrible. He took out the scooper and a small plastic bag and then began his dirty work. Brigette was only half way done by the time Harry had finished with the cat box.  
  
"Ready for the third chore?" Filch didn't wait for an answer, " I want you two to go through this stack of detentions from the last two years, sort them out, and record who had how many detentions."  
  
"Filch! That will take, like, hours!!" Brigette complained in a harsh tone.  
  
"Aw, yes, Brigette. Maybe you'll remember not to be late for class after this," Filch said with a smile. He was probably thinking of the old detentions when they hung you by your thumbs in the dungeons. Brigette snorted and kept dusting. Harry picked up a feather duster that Mrs. Norris was chewing on and began to dust with Brigette.  
  
  
  
Later that night when Brigette and Harry returned to the common room, Madison ran up to Brigette in a hurry and frantically whispered something in her ear. Vince, who was sitting next to Ron, stood up from the couch and crossed his arms behind his back. Brigette's face was full of shock, but Harry could not have guessed why. The two girls walked to the fireplace. Vince followed three steps behind. Harry heard light whispering coming from them.  
  
  
  
" He used to be a teacher here..." Vince whispered.  
  
"Get this, he taught the Defense Against Dark Arts class…" Madison continued.  
  
Brigette looked over her shoulder to see Harry, Ron and Hermione staring at them.  
  
"C'mon, we can continue this somewhere private," she glared at the three students as they left the common room.  
  
"Did you hear that?!" Ron practically shouted.  
  
" Do you think they were talking about Lupin?" Harry asked Hermione, ignoring Ron.  
  
" No, not Lupin. He would have told us, somehow or another."  
  
"Lockhart? Quirrell?" Ron blurted out the names.  
  
"No! It couldn't be either of those. Quirrell's dead and Lockhart went insane. And, it can't possibly be Moody," She said rather fast.  
  
"But, it has to be ONE of them!" Ron said. The trio went quiet as they thought.  
  
" You three go to bed! It's half past midnight!" a brown haired prefect shouted.  
  
The three trotted off reluctantly to their dorms. Harry lay on his bed thinking about what the three American students were talking about. The door cracked slightly. Harry knew the dark, cloudy figure immediately. It was Vince.  
  
"Vince," Harry whispered. Vince jumped back and answered.  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"Who were you all talking about earlier?" Harry questioned in the dark. Even though he couldn't see him he knew Vince was fidgeting about.  
  
" Just a teacher. Not a big deal or anything," He stumbled as he shot out these words.  
  
"Did this teacher work at Margous as well as Hogwarts?" Harry asked. Maybe this wasn't any of his business, but he thought he had a right to know since he had had a relationship, good or bad, with all his Defense Against Dark Arts teachers.  
  
Vince seemed nervous at the mentioning of Margous and answered him, "He only taught at Margous for a year and then he disappeared after…" His words were spaced with longs pauses, as if he was afraid of saying something that maybe he shouldn't. "After, um… he disappeared after school ended." He stated in an unconvincing tone.  
  
Harry wasn't satisfied, but he knew he wasn't to get anything else out of Vince, at least not for tonight. He heard Vince climb into his four-poster bed, and in less than ten minutes could hear him faintly snoring. 


	7. Waiting, Detentions, and Deals

"No Madison! Don't add that!" Harry yelled, but he was too late. Madison had added 2 cups of Pigmy juice instead of two- thirds. It didn't explode, but it did begin to start making fire-cracking noises. Harry was getting quite tired of Madison. This was going to be his sixth time getting a detention in Professor Snape's class this year. Surely she couldn't be that ditzy.  
  
'She's out to get me,' Harry thought.  
  
"Mr. Potter!" Snape's voice jolted across the dimly lit classroom. "Did you add too much pigmy juice?" Harry glared over at Madison who looked guilty standing there tracing her foot on the ground while biting her lip. Harry didn't want to answer; he was tired of taking the punishment for Madison's mistakes. Snape was looking impatiently at Harry, waiting for an answer. Harry was waiting for Madison to say something, as was the rest of the class... waiting… waiting… waiting. Finally, Snape lost his patience.  
  
"Are you going to answer me?" Harry looked over at Madison.  
  
"Potter you don't need to look at Ms. Kingston to get a reassuring answer!" Snape yelled. Madison burst into tears.  
  
" I'm so sorry Professor Snape! It was I who messed up the Wigglydition potion! I wasn't paying attention all the way because of Harry!" Harry's mouth dropped. What possibly could he have done to make her mess up? It was her own stupid fault. " He distracted me because he was talking to Ron and saying something about only finishing his Divination homework 2 hours ago!" She continued still bawling her eyes out.  
  
'That's it," Harry thought, ' She's out to get me!'  
  
"All right Madison, stop crying; it'll be okay. As for Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, I think a detention for you both is in order, and 5 points from Gryffindor. I think that will teach you not to talk about your homework for another class in mine," Snape said.  
  
Ron's mouth dropped like Harry's and eyes widen to the size of tennis balls.  
  
"That's not fair!" he shouted.  
  
"Would you like to make 2 detentions and 10 points Mr. Weasley?" Snape snapped back. Ron just hung his head down while huffing and puffing.  
  
"Hey," a voice called out from a few cauldrons down. " That was great Madison, getting Potter and Weasley into trouble." Draco smiled. Madison still looked guilty but smiled at Draco.  
  
" I really don't like her..." Ron muttered as the dusty grandfather clocked chimed twice. It was their free time or what Hermione called "Library time."  
  
" I REALLY don't like her," Ron said for the second time while going up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
" Yes, I know Ron," Harry grunted. " That's the sixth time she's gotten me a detention!"  
  
" Well, Harry. I suggest for you not to pick her as your lab partner," Hermione said in a know- it - all voice.  
  
" Hermione, I don't pick her, she's picks me!" Harry whined.  
  
When dinner was served in the Great Hall, Harry wasn't joining in on the Chudley Canons conversation. He was more interested in watching Madison tell Brigette all about today. Vince wasn't with them though. Harry looked around the Gryffindor table and then his ears were drawn to the next few words Madison spoke.  
  
"I got Harry another detention, Brig!" She said with a smile.  
  
"Right on Maddy!" Brigette high-fived her sister.  
  
"Oh," Madison began, " I also met someone today. I like him, He's kind of interesting..." she trailed off. Brigette gave her a look that asked who she had met. Harry was now deeply interested in this conversation when BAM!  
  
"Seamus! Stop trying to turn your water into rum!" Hermione shouted at Seamus, whose face was now covered in soot. Madison stared at Seamus for a second and then began again.  
  
"Anyways, Back to me! His name is Draco Malfoy and he's in Slytherin. Slytherin is like Seroms at Margous. It's like the bad house or whatever. Well, yeah, Draco is soo cute and sweet!" she giggled. Harry felt his stomach turn upside down. Draco? Sweet?  
  
"Roooon," Harry studdered, " I neeeed to talk to you nooow." Harry told Ron what Brigette and Madison were talking about.  
  
" You're right Harry, I think she IS out to get you. Besides, she seems kind of mental if she thinks Draco is nice." Ron said disgustedly.  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Hermione entered the Great Hall in tears.  
  
"Herm, what's wrong?"  
  
" Crookshanks… He's… gone!" She said gasping for air. " I… went to feed him… last night and I couldn't… find him… I thought he was… just out… for a midnight stroll, but… he never stays out this long." She said halfway calmly and started crying again. This wasn't like Hermione. Usually, she was calm and reassuring about everything.  
  
" I'm sure he's just fine, Hermione" Ron shrugged it off, but it was obvious Hermione couldn't do the same.  
  
"Well, well, well. What's wrong Mudblood? Did Pottey or Weaswey make you cwy?" Draco came strolling over to Gryffindor table.  
  
"Get lost you prat!" Hermione shouted; Draco ignored her.  
  
"I have some news you might find interesting, Potter," Malfoy began. " It concerns the American kids. I know why they're here. Do you find that interesting?"  
  
Harry squinted his eyes in hatred.  
  
"If you ever wanna know, Just come talk to me Potter. I'm sure we could make some sort of deal, don't you?" Draco smiled in a sickeningly sweet manner, and walked back over to Slytherin table, laughing with his two idiot friends: Crabbe and Goyle. 


	8. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that JK Rowling has made. Just Madison, Vince and Brigette. Thank you, come again.  
  
A/N: Sorry, I don't know if I got carried away with Ron's Beautiful Red hair.  
  
Hermione was just about to open the door to her dormitory when she heard whispering.  
  
" Do you think they know?"  
  
" Madison shh. No, I don't. How could they? You haven't told anyone have you?" Brigette asked quietly.  
  
Hermione could not see their faces but she knew Madison had on a guilty look.  
  
"Who did you tell?!" Brigette was outraged.  
  
"Draco.…" Madison said in a quite voice. Brigette didn't say anything. Her feet pounded as she walked over to the door. She opened it and saw Hermione. Brigette shot her a look (She's famous for giving those).  
  
" I didn't hear anything," Hermione answered fast, but she wished she wouldn't have. Brigette ignored her and walked down to the common room. Hermione's palms were sweaty as she entered the dorm. There she saw Madison sitting on her four poster bed crying, her head in her hands.  
  
" Is everything okay?" Hermione words stumbled out of her mouth. Madison jumped and looked up at Hermione with her now red eyes.  
  
"No. Please leave me be, Hermione." Madison said. Hermione wanted to help, but she wanted to tell Harry and Ron what she heard.  
  
"All right. If you need anything Madison, let me know," Hermione stated and saw Madison nod her head.  
  
"Harry! Ron! I have to tell you something!" Hermione yelled across the common room but, stopped as she saw Brigette there sitting next to the two boys. She was playing with Ron's beautiful red hair. Ron jumped up from Brigette's grip.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked. Hermione whispered something in his ear and he called out to Ron.  
  
"We need to talk, Ron come on," Harry said not even looking back at him. The three headed to the great hall to start their conversation.  
  
" Going somewhere Potter? And you're taking a Mudblood and your poor friend too?" Draco Malfoy had appeared right infront of them. " They won't be much help."  
  
Ron was burning with fury. Not because of the insult that Malfoy shot at him but because he called Hermione a Mudblood. Ron stepped up to Draco and grabbed his robes.  
  
"Take it easy, Weasley." Draco chuckled.  
  
"Ron! Stop!" Hermione commanded as Ron realized Draco from his grip.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked, almost as mad as Ron.  
  
" I was wondering if you changed your mind about a deal? Ya know, I have a lot about Madison and her relatives that you, Potter, may just want to know." Draco said with a sly smile.  
  
" What would the deal be?" Harry asked cautiously. Hermione looked up at Harry in fear.  
  
" I want you, Potter, to quit the Quidditch team. Then, I will tell you all you want to know about the Kingstons." Malfoy still had that stupid smile on his face.  
  
" I- I will NOT quit the team." Harry said very seriously.  
  
" Fine, than I- I will NOT tell you," Draco mimicked Harry.  
  
" Harry, tell him you'll quit. Do it!" Ron whispered in Harry's ear.  
  
Harry ignored Ron for, he had another plan. Draco left their side, chuckling.  
  
"Vince, May I talk to you alone?" Harry asked the quite boy who was lying on his bed, looking at a picture of a young man and woman.  
  
" We are alone, Harry." Vince said not looking up from the picture. Harry strolled over and sat on Vince's bed. Vince quickly shoved the picture under his bloodstained pillow.  
  
" who was the picture of?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
Vince was quite for a moment. " My parents," He barely even said aloud.  
  
"I bet they can't wait to see you," Harry commented smiling thinking of his own mother anf father.  
  
Vince looked at the floor and then back up at Harry. " They're deceased."  
  
The next few moments were quite awkard. Harry felt so weird that he started to get up and leave.  
  
" Harry! Please stay!" Vince called out. " You're the only one who understands how it feels." Harry was shocked. He hadn't told Vince about his mom and dad. He didn't think that he was famous in EVERY witching country.  
  
" What do you mean?" Harry asked  
  
" Your parents were killed by Voldemort too!" Vince was shaking, looking about like he was going to cry. 


	9. At Honeydukes

Disclaimer: I own everyone from Margous. JK Rowling owns everyone and everything else having to deal with Hogwarts.  
  
The only word Harry caught out of that was 'too.' He wasn't mad that Vince said Voldemort's name.  
  
'wait that means...' Harry thought to himself looking at Vince in horror.  
  
"You mean he killed your parents?" Harry asked. He still wasn't over the shock.  
  
"Yes, that's why I live with Brigette and Madison." He said calmly as Harry still gawked.  
  
"Why? How? When?" The words stumbled out of Harry's mouth foolishly.  
  
"Voldemort was evil everywhere, Harry. Even in the US. He had followers there too although, you're still known as the boy who lived. At the time my parents weren't finically stable to have me around so, I've always lived with Brigette and Madison. And on that one horrible night Voldemort killed everyone that was in his sight, including my parents. I miss them so much. I barely knew them, kind of like you Harry." Harry stared at Vince puzzled. He hadn't known Voldemort was known everywhere and the fact that someone out there, his age, would understand how he felt. Orphaned, abnormal, lost and living with his closet relatives. Just then the boy's dorm door slammed open.  
  
"Where the hell is Angel?!" Brigette yelled in a terrified look. Vince jumped off the bed with a guilty look on his face. Brigette walked over to him and pulled out the picture of his parents from under the battered pillow. She looked at the picture then looked at Vince and then at Harry.  
  
"You told him didn't you?" Brigette said in a stern voice looking at Vince, her eyes were hard and cold.  
  
"Brigette," Vince began. He didn't have enough courage to say it.  
  
"Brigette, it's not a big deal! He can tell who he wants!" Harry jumped up in front of Vince and said to her. He wasn't going to back down to Brigette. Brigette pushed Harry to the side.  
  
"So, you did tell him?" she asked. Vince's eyes scattered around the room and then at Harry. Harry was sure Vince's horrified look meant that he wished he hadn't told Brigette.  
  
"Uuuh, um, yes. I did, I'm sorry," Vince said with his head hung down. Brigette bit her bottom lip gave a deep sigh of aggravation and walked towards the door.  
  
"You boys better hurry up. We have Defense Against Dark Arts in about 10 minutes," she commented and left the room.  
  
"Vince, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything," Harry apologized. Vince looked up from the floor with tears in his eyes while holding the now crinkled picture and walked over to the bed and laid down.  
  
"Uh, Vince," Harry stuttered, " we have DADA soon." Vince didn't move, he didn't speak and he didn't even acknowledge Harry.  
  
About 15 minutes later after the incident, Harry was sitting in his Defense Against Dark Arts class. Ron was all ready sleeping. ' Wow,' Harry thought, ' I new record for Ron.' He looked over at Hermione who was scribbling down every word the substitute had said. The new professor was a young lady with long auburn hair and purple eyes. Harry couldn't remember the her name though, but it didn't matter at the moment because, she was a substitute. He, also just realized Vince wasn't there at all. Madison was there being cheery and giggling with Draco while, Brigette sat relaxed back in her chair and smacking on Muggle bubble gum.  
  
After class was over, Harry stopped Madison.  
  
"Where's Vince?'' Harry asked her. She cocked her head and shrugged. Harry wasn't in the mood for this.  
  
"What did Brigette do to him?" he asked in a whisper. Madison was shocked.  
  
"You know Harry, I've heard a lot about you. How you're nosey and you seem to always defeat the dark side. But, I'll tell you one thing. Brigette has nothing to do with the dark side. She isn't up to anything so, you need to stay out of our business," She said without taking any breaths and walked off.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked as he just woke up.  
  
"They're up to something Ron, I know it," Harry said as he gathered up Ron and headed to the library were Hermione all ready was.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny yelled down after Harry and Ron right before they reached the library.  
  
"Not now Ginny!" Ron yelled at her in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Uh, shut up Ron," Ginny said to Ron as she turned to Harry. Ron's angry face made no impression her.  
  
"Harry, I know something," Ginny began.  
  
"Tell him! Don't wait like you did last time!" Ron rushed her.  
  
"Ron, shut up! Harry, Quirrell is back!" Ginny said in a hurried voice. Harry gave her a confused look.  
  
"How can he be? He's dead Ginny, don't you remember?" Harry reminded her.  
  
"If you're joking Gin, Mum's gunna hear about this and whip your bum!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Ronald! Shut up!! I saw him at Honeydukes," Ginny told them both, " he had his turban on, he stuttered and he looked exactly like Quirrell. He even told the man behind the counter that he was comming to take a teaching job at Hogwarts." Ginny said calmly but frightened.  
  
"How? Dumbledore would never let him back," Harry said looking at Ron questioningly.  
  
"Old Dumbledore does believe in second chances though," Ron said in a convincing voice. 


	10. Potions Class

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that have to deal with J. K. Rowling's writings.  
  
A/N: I know its not long enough and imnot sure if this chapter really had a point. i should have spent more time on it and all but i felt i needed a new chapter out for this story. sorry if i disappoint ya. please r/r  
  
Harry sat in the great hall eating dinner. He was still thinking about what Ginny had said and if it was true or not. How could Quirrell come to Hogwarts? Harry knew Dumbledore believed in second chances but he would thought he would have gave an exception for Quirrell since he was connected with Voldemort.  
  
" But he DIED!" Hermione said looking at Ron. Ron was convinced Quirrell was coming back.  
  
" You know Hermione," Ron began in a know-it-all voice, " there are spells to bring the dead back."  
  
"Ron! That's dark arts!" Hermione said in confirming voice.  
  
" So? You don't think you-know-who would bring back his old host?" Ron argued.  
  
Harry was beginning to think that Ron wanted Quirrell to come back.  
  
"What makes you think you-know-who is still with Quirrell?" Hermione said sharply.  
  
"Because Harry scar has been hurting!" Ron yelled. Harry looked at him awkwardly, his scar hadn't been hurting. Harry wasn't the only one with the weird looks towards Ron, Hermione was giving him one too.  
  
" Right Harry? Your scar has been hurting you," Ron asked for backup, but Harry didn't give it,  
  
" Actually, no it has-" Harry was broken off by Ron.  
  
"Well," Ron slapped Harry on his forehead. " It hurts now, right?" Ron asked brightly. Harry rubbed his forehead and glared at Ron as Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
" Do you guys seriously think Quirrell has Voldemort with him?" Harry asked as Ron gasped. He used the word 'Voldemort'  
  
"Harry, that's mad! Neither of them are coming here. Quirrell is dead and who knows where you-know-who is. Besides, your scar hasn't been hurting," Hermione said glaring at Ron at the last sentence.  
  
"We know Quirrell is coming, Ginny wouldn't make something up like that. But I don't know about the one who shall not be named," Ron said.  
  
" C'mon we have Potions in 5 minutes and we need to get to the dungeon," Hermione said bounding up from her seat. Ron followed and Harry dragged behind.  
  
This was great. He was thinking about Voldemort, Vince, Quirrell and Brigette. Now he had Snape to worry about.  
  
The class had gone fairly well. Only 15 points was taken from Gryffindor and Harry didn't receive one detention. Although, Brigette ended up with one for telling Snape to stick his wand up some place where no one would want to see.  
  
Finally, the bell rang. Harry scooted his chair in and headed for the door when he was shoved by a girl with long, flowing brown hair.  
  
"Oops," The girl, who turned out to be Brigette, apologized. Harry layed there on the floor drenched in some kind of liquid that the cauldron was full of, before he knocked it over. Harry muttered some words to himself and stood up.  
  
"Detention Potter!" Snape roared over the sea of kids that were now staring at Harry. One of those students was Draco Malfoy, and he decided to open his disgusting mouth.  
  
"My, my Potter. That's a very nice look for you," He said smiling and looking back at the other students to see if they liked his 'joke.' Madison, who would have normally giggled at Draco's stupidness just looked fast at Harry and ran out the door. Brigette gave a slight evil smile as Vince stood behind all the other kids, acting like the scene never happened. Hermione was burning with fury and snapped real fast at Malfoy, Harry couldn't remember her exact words, but Ron was at her side with his ears turning a lovely shade of red  
  
--  
  
Harry arrived in McGonagall's classroom for detention about 10 minutes before Brigette.  
  
" I don't have any chores or assignments for you Harry," Professor McGonagall was going to add on to that sentence but never got to because Brigette had just walked in, nonchalantly.  
  
" Ms. Kingston, I hope you don't think you can just walk in here five minutes late," McGongall told Brigette in a strict voice.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Brigette mumbled under her breath as she sat down next to Harry. They weren't assigned anything, all they had to do was just sit. The first twenty minutes seemed like forever for Harry.  
  
" Harry," Brigette began, " I need your help." Harry looked at her strangely.  
  
"With what?" He questioned.  
  
" With Madison, she's hiding something from me and I know it," Harry still had a strange look on his face.  
  
"It has something to do with Quirrell," She whispered. Harry's scar began to throb with sudden shot of pain. Harry let out a small scream and Professor McGonagall looked up at him.  
  
"Are you all right Mr. Potter?" She asked. Harry shook his head while rubbing his scar and staring at Brigette.  
  
"I'll tell you more after detention. Meet me in the common room tonight." She said while scooting over and pretend to look at a book sitting on a near by desk.  
  
Harry sat and pondered. What was it about Quirrell? WHy did his scar burst out in pain like that? Was Voldemort really with him? 


	11. The Hero

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people/places mentioned in the Harry Potter books or movies. They all belong to JK Rowling and WB.  
  
A/N: All right, This is the Final Chapter of Harry Potter and the Students From Margous. There is a shocking ending, but I don't feel like it came out the way I wanted it to 100% I know I never had many reviewers, but please review this chapter away. I want to know if I did a good job, what I'm missing and hey, even flames are welcomed. I am seriously considering of rewriting this whole fanfiction to make it more, interesting, correct and less corny. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEAAAASE lemme know how ya feel about this chapter! Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this now-completed fiction.  
  
Detention was over and Harry was left waiting in the common room for Brigette. It was around midnight and he was very surprised that Angelina Johnson and Fred Weasley weren't down there snogging. The room was cold and Harry was starting to wish he had worn his cloak.  
  
" Harry," He heard an American voice call out to him. Harry looked behind him to see Brigette standing at the stairs.  
  
"Come on, let's go."  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"Are you seriously that nieve? We're going … ah, just follow me."  
  
"But, we'll get caught! And I don't have my invisibility cloak," Harry said.  
  
"Nonsense, you don't need it. Just trust me," Brigette said gesturing for him to follow her out of Gryffindor Tower quietly.  
  
"What did you want to tell me about Madison?" Harry asked very curiously.  
  
"I can't tell you here!" Harry gave Brigette a very exhausted look. "Oh, by the way, Angel had kittens with that scrubby cat of Hermione's."  
  
"Okay, fine," Brigette began, " you know Quirrell is back, right?" Harry nodded as Brigette continued. " Well, Madison has always had an interest in, well, the Dark Arts. When we went to Margous and Quirrell was there, she'd stay behind every class just to talk with him. I think they had some kind of relationship. Not sexual at all, but like a father-daughter kind, ya know?" Harry shook his head yes, even though he had never experienced a relationship like that.  
  
"Well, now that Quirrell is here, I'm afraid she'll get back into that stuff. I don't want her to; it's dangerous. There's stuff about her that no one should know about," Brigette stopped. She sounded like she was going to say more about the subject, but thought it was better just to keep walking.  
  
"Where are we going?" Harry asked.  
  
"Wherever Madison is."  
  
"How do you know where Madison is?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's a twin thing. Shh." Brigette stood still, hearing a slight sound coming from the broom closet. She looked at Harry, who looked utterly confused.  
  
"The broom closet?"  
  
"C'mon," Brigette said opening the closet, seeing nothing but brooms.  
  
"Okay, so now what do we do?" Harry asked, looking over all the brooms.  
  
Brigette started digging through the brooms when, alas, she came across a small door in the floor. She crawled down and placed her ear over the door.  
  
"Can you hear anything?"  
  
"Yeah, I can hear Madison." Brigette said trying to unhook the latch.  
  
"It won't open! Harry, Help!"  
  
"Aholamora!" Harry shouted and the door flung open to reveal a small cloud of purple smoke. Under the smoke there were bright yellow lights shining where you could hear evil laughing and a lot of giggling. Brigette stuck her head through the opening.  
  
"Are you mad?!" Harry shouted pulling at her jumper. " If Quirrell is down there, that means Voldemort is too! You have to be careful!"  
  
"Careful! HA! My sister is down there and I'm going to get her and no one is going to stop me. And you, of all people, afraid of Voldemort!"  
  
"I'm not afraid of him!" Harry hissed right before Brigette climbed down the ladder that branched off from the opening.  
  
Harry groaned to himself and followed. He couldn't just let Brigette go kill herself without any help.  
  
The two ended up behind a 4 foot high cauldron, luckily. As soon as they hit the floor Harry's scar began to throb. They ducked beneath the cauldron, listening to every word that was being said.  
  
"Then, we can get that Potter boy once and for all!" A dead voice shouted. Harry remembered that voice all too well; from when the Dark Lord killed his parents, to just last year at the TriWizard Tournament.  
  
"Master, take your time. We have days left. We have to make this plan accurate. What do you think Madison?" Quirrell asked Madison; Brigette shivered uncontrollably  
  
"No, I don't want Harry dead. He hasn't done anything wro-" the young girl was cut off.  
  
"Silence, you silly child!!" Voldemort's voice rang out. Harry was starting to sweat. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be in this mess. Right at this moment, he would have given anything to be in the fourth house on Privet Drive.  
  
"I want Potter killed and I want your help," Voldemort said, unattached to Quirrell, holding his finger up at Madison. Harry had never seen Madison look so scared.  
  
"Yes, sir..." she mumbled. " NO!" Brigette whispered fairly loudly. Harry threw his hand over her mouth and motioned her to be quite.  
  
"May I go to bed now, Master?" Madison addressed Quirrell and Voldemort.  
  
"Be gone brat!" Voldemort shouted.  
  
"Goodnight Maddy," Quirrell added. Brigette's eyes went big as Madison climbed up the ladder. Harry and Brigette weren't far behind her.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing Madison!" Brigette shouted when they reached up out of the broom closet. Madison spun around quickly, gazing at the two.  
  
"I- I- I was just looking f- for Ang-gel." Her words stumbled out of her mouth clumsily.  
  
"I found Angel earlier today. You're lying to me Madison! I saw what happened down there!" Brigette yelled at the top of her lungs, making the lights in the castle get brighter as Filch walked down from the third corridor.  
  
"What's going on down here?" Filch yelled looking at the three students out of bed.  
  
"Nothing," a sick voice from behind called," Everything is just fine, Filch. You may leave," Quirrell ordered. A large, gray, hideous object crawled through the broom closet door at that moment, and stood up properly.  
  
"No, everything is not fine!" Voldemort shouted. Harry fell to his knees in pain. Voldemort's wand shot rays at Filch, who froze in his very spot. Mrs. Norris, his cat, ran up the stairs to Headmaster's office.  
  
'Good,' Harry thought, " she'll get Dumbledore,' He looked over at Madison whose eyes were begging Voldemort not to do anything.  
  
"Who do you think you are trapping my sister like that!" Brigette shouted venomously to Quirrell. Voldemort focused gaze onto Brigette.  
  
"And who do you think YOU are?"  
  
"Leave her alone!" Harry jumped up and shouted, holding his forehead.  
  
The eyes of the Dark Lord met Harry's. This wasn't the first time he had come face to face with those burning, red eyes. Harry suddenly felt stronger, and braver. But, that wonderful feeling only lasted a couple of seconds, as Voldemort raised his hand up at Harry to kill him.  
  
"NOOOO!" Madison shouted. Quirrell looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"Don't you dare object to the Master!" He yelled back at her.  
  
"No, no, no. That's quite okay. My dear Madison, if you think I shouldn't kill Harry, who do you think I should kill? Your sister?" Voldemort said happily looking over at Brigette, who hadn't shown any indication of submissiveness.  
  
" Or, should I just kill you instead?" He said smiling evilly. Madison didn't move, didn't speak.  
  
"Very well then," Voldemort said pointing his finger at Brigette. Harry froze, he wanted to act, but his legs were too numb. " I shall kill your beloved sister. Any last words Brigette?" Brigette hadn't moved at all.  
  
"Yes, if you kill me, please don't kill Madison nor Harry," Brigette said sternly.  
  
"Can't make any promises," He said before pointing his finger at her heart. " Goodbye Brigette!" He chuckled evilly.  
  
There was a blinding flash of green light and a loud crash. Tears were being born and blood colored the cold floor. The smell of burning flesh filled the room as a piercing scream gave a rush through everyone's backbone. The smoke cleared up and once where Brigette was standing, laid two bodies. One body's dark, shady clothes were covered in blood, while the other was pushing itself up.  
  
Harry squinted his eyes to see the body was Brigette. Brigette was alive! But how? Harry looked over to Madison, she was on her knees, crying. She hadn't blocked Brigette, then who did? Harry looked closer at the lifeless body. It was Vince; Vince had put himself between Brigette and what would have been the source of her death.  
  
"Vince, no! Don't be dead! C'mon wake up!" Brigette cried loudly shaking her cousin's shoulders. Harry ran over to Brigette's side, and kneeled down. Her lip began to tremble and her eyes were looking damp. Harry had never seen her in such distress. He gulped and looked to Voldemort, who had vanished.  
  
"Where did he go?" Brigette asked, looking up from Vince's limp body.  
  
"He left. He's a cold-hearted chicken, that's all."  
  
"You have no idea Potter. You couldn't be more wrong. He's only left to make another plan to kill you!" Quirrell shouted.  
  
"Silence!" A voice rang out over the corrupted entrance. " Professor Quirrell, you will be taken to Azkaban by Hagrid. Leave Hogwart's grounds now!" Dumbledore ordered, standing on top of the stairs, joined by Professor McGonagall.  
  
Quirrell put up a fight against Hagrid, but Hagrid, being the size he was, won.  
  
"Miss Kingston, are you all right?" McGonagall asked quietly. Brigette only shook her head yes as she mourned over her cousin.  
  
"Are you okay, Harry?" McGonagall asked. Harry looked up and answered, " Yes, but I'm not sure about Vince. Professor, do you think he's okay?" She bowed her head.  
  
"Yes, Of course he is!!" Brigette shouted.  
  
"Shh, Brigette; It's okay," McGonagall told her rubbing her back. Just then Harry felt cold. His breathing had slowed down and he felt like the life was being sucked out of him. Dumbledore noticed, and looked to see what the cause was. A dark Dementor was floating towards someone. Everyone watched in fear to see who it would choose. Dumbledore was not objecting to it being in Hogwarts at this moment. They followed the Dementor with their eyes as it stopped infront of Madison, who wasn't being paid attention to. She sat there, motionless, nervous and scared. Her eyes were bulging out and she was crying.  
  
"No, please, don't…" Brigette whispered before her mouth was covered by McGonagall.  
  
It was over in a second. Madison's body laid on the floor, dead. She had received the Dementor's kiss. Everyone was silent as the black ghostly figure vanished. Brigette was faintly crying, but her crying was interrupted by a small coughing noise.  
  
Vince's body jolted as his lungs began to kick in.  
  
"He's not dead!" Brigette exclaimed, hovering over Vince. Vince turned his head and looked at Harry, who had a look of shock smeared all over his face.  
  
"How did you do it Harry?" Vince fought to say. Harry was bout to ask what he meant when, Vince continued. " How did you survive the attack? I mean, you only a baby and here I am a fifteen-year-old teenager struggling to make it." The eye contact between the boys didn't end. Harry wanted to answer, but didn't know how. Luckily, Dumbledore was there.  
  
"Minerva, take young Vince up to Madame Pomfrey immediately. Please, also inform her about Ms. Kingston. Harry, Brigette follow me," Dumbledore directed. They stopped to wear Filch's stone body laid.  
  
"Reverso!" He cried as Filch sprang back to life. " We'll talk about this later," he informed Filch.  
  
  
  
That night had been Harry's longest he had ever experienced. It had almost been four hours since the attack and Dumbledore was still questioning them, making sure everything was okay. In the office also stood Professor Snape and McGonagall.  
  
"I don't want any of the children to be frightened."  
  
"But, we must inform them of the attack, Albus," McGonagall reasoned with Dumbledore.  
  
"True.…" Dumbledore agreed looking over at the two half-asleep Gryffindors. " You two may go to bed, Severus please escort them."  
  
Just as the four reached the doorway, Brigette stopped and looked into Dumbledore's soft, blue eyes.  
  
"Is Vince going to make it, sir?" She asked, even though the hard lump in her throat didn't want her to. Harry had never heard Brigette sound so concerned.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the paper's on his desk, and then back at Brigette.  
  
"I honestly don't know. But, whatever happens, it's for the best." Brigette nodded, not completely satisfied with his answer, and followed Snape stiffly out into the hallway.  
  
As they walked down the cold empty hallway, to Harry, Hogwarts didn't feel the same. He knew it had it's share of deaths, but he had seen far too many of them. A dry voice had broke Harry's thoughts; it was his own.  
  
"Brigette, I believe Vince will live." Brigette looked up at Harry and faintly smiled.  
  
"All right, go straight up to your dorms and do not discuss this with anyone." Snape ordered.  
  
That morning, at the Great Hall, there was a lot of chatter. Obviously, somehow word had gotten around that Voldemort was in the castle that pervious day. There was, however, no talk about Madison's death, which Brigette was quite relieved of.  
  
"Students," Dumbledore's voice rang out. " Many of you have heard that the Dark Lord attacked last night; That is true," a loud gasp over flowed the Great Hall. " In this battle, one person met their death, while another's fate is still uncertain. Madison Kingston was a very happy and lively girl. She enjoyed school very much, but had been in the wrong crowd. Perhaps the person she admired most in her life killed her. Her older sister did everything she could to make Madison realize what she was doing was wrong, but, when your life is being toyed with in the hands of such a Dark force, it is hard to know what is really true and what is false. Today we celebrate the life of Madison Anne Kingston; please, let us have a moment of silence for her spirit." Dumbledore announced. The silence that was dedicated for Madison was full of tears and saddened expressions.  
  
"Thank-you," Dumbledore said.  
  
Madame Pomfrey raced through the Great Hall's doors. " Albus Albus!" She exclaimed running up to the headmaster. She whispered something in his ear. A second later Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"Hogwarts has a new hero, Vincent Kingston. This young man risked his own life for his cousin. An act of bravery like this cannot go un- rewarded. Gryffindor, you earn 50 points for such an act of heroism. And I would like to inform you that Vince, is alive. He is only the second survivor of the Dark Lord's touch and will share the title as "The Boy Who Lived," with Mr. Harry Potter." Harry wasn't sure what to do just then. So he did what he thought was best; he walked over and shook Vince's hand.  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
  
  
The school year was now over and all the Hogwarts students were climbing onto the Hogwart's Express.  
  
Harry wasn't happy about going back to Privet Drive, but he was definitely happy that he survived another year in the wizarding world.  
  
Vince had recovered well. He looked as good as new, except for a heavy, lightning bolt scare across the left side of his chest.  
  
Harry, Brigette and Vince sat next to Ron and Hermione on the train ride home.  
  
"So are you coming back next year?" Ron asked the two Americans.  
  
"Well, me mum says it's lovely here, but she still thinks about the US a lot. So I'm not sure exactly where we'll be next year." The compartment filled with giggles.  
  
"What? What's so funny?" Brigette asked cluelessly.  
  
"You're sounding British more and more each day!"  
  
"Yeah yeah," Brigette said rolling her eyes, in a way of covering up her red cheeks.  
  
"Hey Harry," Vince said.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"You never answered me," Vince said, Harry looking confused. " How did you do it? You were just a baby…"  
  
Harry smiled, "It's all about love, Vince. Love and bravery."  
  
"You don't mind sharing the title, ' The Boy Who Lived,' with me, do ya Harry?" Vince asked.  
  
"Not if you don't," Harry smiled.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okaaay, yup. REALLY corny ending. But, anywhoo, you HAVE to tell me what you thought of this chapter, honestly. Like I said before, Flames are even welcomed. I NEED to know if you liked it or not. This Fanfiction is finished, done, over, complete. Understand? Good. Now review :-D 


End file.
